


Oumasai Headcannons/Imagines

by Notcreativewithnames



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, It's in the banned list, Kinks, Light Angst, Like the non con, M/M, Some are only mentioned though, Still added a warning though cause I care, Though that may be obvious, Vomiting, also its only underage because both shuichi and ouma are teens, gross vomiting times, guess there will be hints to which one im doing as I go through them now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcreativewithnames/pseuds/Notcreativewithnames
Summary: I'll be writing stuff about these guys while you guys get some good (hopefully) oumasai/saiouma content. All you gotta do is give me some prompts!(Rules in the first chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

Title says it all, I'm writing stuff about these two since I love them so much! 

Just comment me some prompts and I will do them if it's something I'm comfortable with. I can't think of all the stuff I'm not comfortable with on the top of my brain so if you suggest something I'm not ok with, I'll tell ya so and put it in the banned list here so you and others will know not to ask about it anymore!

I maybe will write some stuff on my own but prompts would greatly help in getting things started!

Banned list

Omorashi (This isn't the Let It All Out fic)

Non-con (This also implies to Somnophilia, non-con play, and other stuff like that)

Zombie apocalypse au (I've never been into this stuff myself and I still don't really have an interest in it so I'd have no knowledge at ALL in how to write about it)


	2. Hanahaki Disease (Vomit, Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day though while hanging around Kokichi, Shuichi feels a uncomfortable feeling in his throat. Like something was coiling around in it and suffocating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one went from being a bulleted list of things that happen to just a short drama
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you enjoy this strange mess! : D

Shuichi and Kokichi have been getting close. Shuichi grew to appreciate Ouma’s constant attention to him and Kokichi had fun hanging around him.

Though Shuichi’s need for personal space did upset the leader often as did Kokichi’s teasing of the detective. Still, despite the shortcomings, they found joy in each other's company. 

One day though while hanging around Kokichi, Shuichi feels a uncomfortable feeling in his throat. Like something was coiling around in it and suffocating him. 

He ignores it for a moment but it kept getting worse and worse till he finally excused himself to the bathroom. (Not without hearing Kokichi teasing him to try not to take too long but Shuichi was in a hurry and couldn’t really process in the boy’s words) 

The moment Shuichi gets to the bathroom, he barfs bile and all his lunch into the toilet. 

After a few moments of heaving and hacking up everything he had, he cleared his throat with a few pained coughs. 

That’s when he feels something thin and slick, still stuck on his tongue. He shakenly reaches in his mouth to pull it out, figuring it was just some of the food that didn’t come out. Only to find to his horror, it wasn’t. It was a bloodied petal. 

Finally looking down, he saw more and more petals..full flowers even...covered in blood. The sight nearly makes him vomit again but he forces himself to gulp it down. He still felt the need to throw up even then. 

“This...this can’t be possible..This can’t be happening…” He thinks in panic to himself, his face sweating and skin even paler than before. 

Just as he thinks to deny, he coughs and hacks out another bloodied flower into his hand. Wearily, he looks over the flower after his coughing fit had calmed down. 

“Daffodil.” He thought. He makes sure to keep that in mind as he cleans up, goes back to Kokichi, and continues on with his day. Thankfully there wasn’t anymore vomiting or coughing fits through it. 

The minute he got home, he searches the meaning behind the flowers he coughed up. The condition was apparently caused by one sided love. Hanahaki disease. Out of cruel curiosity, the meaning of the flower that came out of him also held the same meaning. 

Why was this happening to him though? As far as he knew, nobody in his life treated him any lesser than he did to them. Infact, they showed even more admiration towards him than him. His family, friends….most friends….all except Kokichi...oh no.

Shuichi runs to the toilet to once again throw up, blood, petals and flowers. He shook as he finally gets to sit himself down, feeling weak and filled with pure dread. He had feelings..he had feelings for Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma of all people. He whines pitifully, hugging his legs. 

….

As the days pass, he did his best to keep himself from throwing up in fear of worrying others. Especially Kokichi. He had thought to avoid Kokichi at one point but even when he liked his alone time, he would only make himself more suspicious. 

Though honestly, he wondered if Kokichi noticed anything wrong. He was a huge liar after all, he could probably tell if Shuichi was keeping something from him. 

“Shuuuichiiiiii~” He hears said boy coo to him up close, making Shuichi jump as he was about to fall asleep. “You dozed off again, sleepy head~” Kokichi says with a grin, teasingly patting the top of Shuichi’s head. 

“Again? But..when though?” Shuichi questions, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. His body had grown fatigued from all the vomiting he did at home as nobody was around usually. Not to mention it sometimes woke him from his slumber at night. He had barely been able to stomach any food or get proper sleep. 

“..ok, you only dozed off once. You have been as snoozy as Himiko all day though~ What’s up with that?” Kokichi asks, grinning but with a glimpse of seriousness in his eyes as he stared at Shuichi for an answer. 

Shuichi thinks over his answer as he speaks it.“Oh um...just...um..just been having trouble sleeping is all.” It wasn’t entirely a lie at least. Kokichi still seemed suspicious of there being more. Thankfully he seems to let it go though. 

“Alright, alright..I can help you stay put in your bed if you want~” Ouma says with a nonchalant voice and smile while Shuichi coughs on some food he was eating, blushing furiously as he lets out a weak “H-Huh?”

“I meant like helping you figure out how to get yourself to relax, get you more pillows or do some stuff I do to help me sleep, what were you thinking, Shuichi~?” Kokichi says with his impish, signature smile. 

“O-Oh, nothing. Just..nothing.” Shuichi mutters, feeling like he embarrassed himself. Though with the way Kokichi worded his statement, he would say it’s reason enough to come to that conclusion...either that or he’s just been around to hear Miu’s crude language for too many long periods of time and it’s getting into his head...he hopes it’s the first. 

“Ok really though, if your having trouble..we can have a sleepover and I might be able to help you figure out what’s keeping you up.” Kokichi mumbles, seeming uncharacteristically sheepish. Shuichi wasn’t too surprised by it though. Kokichi wasn’t one to show consideration often so it must’ve felt out of the ordinary. 

“I..I appreciate it, Kokichi. Though I feel like it just may be stress or something like that. Once that goes away, I’m sure my problems will too...thanks though..and I’ll tell you if a sleepover is in order.” Shuichi says with a small smile. He really did appreciate it. 

Kokichi shrugs with a smile. There’s no malician in this one though. It was a genuine smile with good intent. Another rare sight with the boy. He honestly wished he could see it more but since Kokichi was still Kokichi, he doesn’t give up his usual was often. Still though, Shuichi had grown to feel honored of being one of the few who see it….

Shuichi feels his throat burn again and he panics, swallowing and putting his hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold it back. His usual plan doesn’t work though and he winces as he feels a sharp pain in his throat when he swallowed. As with his ever growing insomnia though, the plant growing in his lungs kept getting worse over time. His breathing getting shorter and shorter. Gasps replacing inhales. He was sure both of his lungs were ready to burst from the garden that’s been growing in it. 

Kokichi seemed to be in the middle of saying something but Shuichi sees him freeze in the middle of his words. “Shuichi? You alright?” He asks, his tone flat and unreadable. Shuichi felt more lumps start to rise up his throat, quietly whimpering as he forces himself to keep them down. 

Pauses were common when talking with Shuichi and both the boys knew this..but once the forty-five second mark, Shuichi had given the red flag to Kokichi that something was up.

“Shuichi. Answer the question.” Kokichi says, his voice becoming firmer and his purple-eyed gaze more intense. 

Shuichi says nothing, panic in his eyes while his hand remains on his mouth. Kokichi continues questioning him though. 

“Shuichi. What’s going on?” Kokichi continues, his voice getting a little irratated. 

“...I’m sorry..” Shuichi managed to wheeze before bolting up and making his way to the bathroom once more, hearing Kokichi call after him. 

……

Shuichi violently hacks into the toilet, blood dripping down the porcelain bowel and his lips. Blood was everywhere. The yellow of the daffodils couldn’t even be seen anymore. Flowers, leaves, and petals were pure, blood, red. Shuichi couldn’t get a proper breath in, just rapid hyperventilating and occasional cough as his body tried to fight even when it could only dry heave now.

He hears a slam of the door, the sound ringing in his disoriented mind. 

“SHUICH-” 

Never before had Shuichi seen such a human reaction from Kokichi. The moment Kokichi took in the state Shuichi was in, the boy’s eyes were wide in pure terror, his mouth open but no words came out, and sweat already seeming to make it’s way down the sides of his face. 

“Holy sh-” Kokichi didn’t get to finish as he vomits himself. 

...blood is in it...that’s weird…  
…Wait…Where did those carnations come from?!

As if sensing Shuichi’s distress about it, he kneels down to Shuichi. 

“Don’t worry about me, right now! How long has this been going on with you?!” he immediately questions once again. 

Shuichi, still slightly stunned by the huge amount of emotion from Kokichi and the lightheadedness from the excessive vomiting, he takes a short moment to think. 

“When?” Kokichi questions again, visibly angry and hurried now. Like Shuichi was gonna close his eyes forever any moment. 

“...months…” Shuichi finally wheezes, his body making him clear his throat before it decides to cough instead. 

“..Why? You know you just have to get those weeds taken out and it’d be over with right?” Yes, yes, Shuichi did. It was something he came across when researching the disease. The flowers could be taken out..but then that would mean…

“Are you’re funds low?? Is that it? Cause I’m sure Amami would be more than willing if we asked, I’m sure-” 

All those feelings of honor he had in being important to Kokichi would be gone. 

“It’s not that.” 

“...you must be some masochist then who just loves torturing himself...is that it??”

All the times Kokichi has managed to make him laugh or even as little as make him smile (whether his joke or antic was childish or not) would mean nothing. 

“No.” 

“Then why suffer like this??” 

“...I don’t want my feelings to disappear.” Shuichi says, surprised Kokichi wouldn’t have seen that as the possibility. Just further proves he did not when Kokichi just looks at him like it was the stupidest answer in the world. 

“Who cares?? If the feelings only are there to hurt you, why would you want to keep them?!?!” Kokichi shouts, his eyes starting to tear up in frustration. 

“...because...there is a lot of good that comes with my feelings..and…” Cough. “And even if it’s tearing me apart on the inside..literally..they still make me happy.” Shuichi explains, sure this probably wouldn’t be enough an answer to the boy who he just noticed had a grip on both his sleeves but Shuichi wasn’t even sure if he could explain it all fully. 

He was right. Kokichi just looks dumbfounded and confused by the answer, he most likely did wanna say more but by the look of his face, he soberly already gave up trying. 

“...I...I don’t get it...seriously...what bastard makes you so happy, you’re willing to bleed your guts out for them.” Kokichi mutters with a bitter laugh. 

Shuichi weakly chuckles himself. 

“No, really, who, Shuichi?...if you’re gonna let these feeling consume ya...tell me who it is...maybe your answer will make me hate you and it’ll make it easier for me..” Kokichi asks with a soft laugh, muttering the last part seemingly to himself rather than Shuichi. 

‘My answer will probably make you hate me…’ Shuichi thinks but...he’s gonna die from these feelings anyway so...might as well. 

“....you….” Shuichi manages, his voice almost gone. 

Kokichi’s head which was hanging like a blue bell rises at this, looking to Shuichi in shock to look at Shuichi. 

“..I’m sorry, what?” 

Shuichi can’t speak anymore, he couldn’t make any noise but he manages through his daze to mouth his answer before closing his eyes. 

“Shuichi? Shuichi? Oh god. Oh no..nononononononono!” Kokichi mutters to himself in panic as he positions Shuichi upright as if it help the breathing flow. 

He gently slaps Shuichi’s pale cheek like it would wake him up. 

“Come on, come on, don’t die here. Not when you give me an answer like that!” He shouts angrily, like Shuichi would hear him. 

“Shuichi, listen, I think you’re smart, I really do but this is the stupidest decision you’ve ever made! Getting killed by a plant! A PLANT!!” He shakes Shuichi’s body gently as he shouts. 

“And you’re making an even bigger one by leaving me here with your little cliffhanger!!..DON’T BE STUPID AND GET UP!!” He shouts louder, even more angrier. 

Shuichi doesn’t move still. 

“..COME ON...just...get up..” Kokichi whines, his eyes tearing up once again. 

“..you mean a lot to me too...I love you and that is the truth…so please..get up, Shuichi.” He whimpers to himself, moving Shuichi’s hair strands out of his face as a feeble distraction to keep himself from crying. 

Shuichi is silent still.

…….  
…...  
….

But only for a moment. 

Shuichi tosses and turns with a soft groan before sitting himself up to hack up bloodied petals, flowers and leafs once again. But for the first time in awhile, he’s actually getting his breath back which makes him do a few deep inhales that he desperately needed, his eyes now open. 

The moment Kokichi takes it in that Shuichi was still breathing, he leaps and hugs him. 

Shuichi groans with a little discomfort before slowly hugging back, the realization he’s alive and the implications toward it settling in slowly. 

Shuichi’s about to smile and hug Kokichi harder but he feels something still stuck in his mouth. With hesitation he pulls away and reaches into his mouth to see what it was. No surprise, it was still a flower. But it was slightly different from the daffodil he was barfing up. 

Kokichi looks at it too, analyzing it himself. “...For once, I don’t know if it’s a truth or a lie..but I do believe that’s a Jonquil.” He says after some silence. 

Shuichi looks up at him surprised before looking back at the flower. “It looks so similar to the daffodil though, doesn’t it..wonder how it was decided that it was it’s own thing and not grouped into a family with the daffodil..” He muses with curiosity, 

“Who knows..another thing I do know about it is that it means to have love returned.” Kokichi says absentmindedly, leaning on Shuichi’s arm. 

Shuichi chuckles a bit at that which makes Kokichi raise an eyebrow at him. “It’s kind of ironic...something so similar to this meant the total opposite when I looked it up.” 

“Wooow, you actually looked up the flower you were barfing up? Weirdo.” Kokichi says with a light tone but Shuichi simply smiles. 

“Like your one to talk...the fact you know the flower and it’s meaning, I’m starting to think you did the same thing.” Shuichi says. 

There’s a short pause before Kokichi speaks. “I was wondering what the flowers I barfed up were about too…” 

Shuichi turns his head so he looked at Kokichi and he could listen properly. “What did you find?” he asks curiously. 

“Well it depends on the kind of carnation..the one I had, striped ones means refusal..to be honest, it’s cause of that I thought I really didn’t have a chance with you. Though now I think it was more there cause I refused to accept my feelings..I was actually ready to do that surgery myself, you know?” 

Shuichi furrows his brows at the mention of the surgery but Kokichi turns to him. 

“Though this all happened….and though it was honestly brutal…good things came from it.” He says with a shrug before grinning at Shuichi. 

Shuichi grins a little at this, shyly looking down. 

Kokichi sighs, laying back some. 

There's no noise boy the boy's breathing till Shuichi speaks up again. 

“So...I'm guessing we are dating now?” Shuichi questions sheepishly. 

Kokichi rolls his eyes but he smiles. “You basically confessed your admiration of me as you nearly died and I literally said I loved you when I thought you were dead..I think both those situations warrants us to be dating.” 

Shuichi shrugs with a smile. “True.....wait, you said what when you thought I was dying?” 

“.....”

“.....Kokichi-” 

“...BYE!!!!” Kokichi yells as he bolts out the door. 

“KOKICHI, WAIT COME BACK!!” Shuichi says, quickly tossing the flower he had out before running after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this got serious quick so I'd thought I'd end with goofy Kokichi xD
> 
> But yeah, hope you enjoyed and please keep sending me requests!
> 
> Full meanings to the flowers were found on the sight here: https://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html


	3. Poll Over

Next one is a soul mate au but I need help deciding what kind of soulmate au so I'm gonna make a poll for it on twitter

Here's the link: https://twitter.com/hurrdaderdader/status/1072199260697972736


	4. Results

"Red String" and "Cold...Warmer...Hot!" soulmate prompts both tied but I don't feel like making a second poll so I'll just be brainstorming both to see which one I think will do better. Thanks to everyone who voted!


	5. One last update on the soul-mate au...

Now..I've been working my hardest on the soulmate imagine. Especially after forgetting about it for some months and waking in a cold sweat when I finally remembered it again. Rewriting again and again to my self-critical mind’s content. Still I'm having writer’s block with it at the moment which I'm sure most people (especially other writers) understand but at the same time, I'm tired of dragging you guys on because I feel like a jerk doing so. So after some consideration..I've decided that the soulmate au imagine will be it's own two part fic, separate from this one. 

I chose to do this because...

1) Like I said, I don’t want to drag things on for you guys much longer and it would help just to give you guys something till I get out of my lack of inspiration slump. Thankfully,I've written far enough into the story to give you guys the first part so it will be up pretty soon after I give this update. 

2) If I post it there, I can move onto other suggestions I have so I’m not solely focused on that one and at this point..I want to move onto something else for a bit so I'm not getting frustrated with writing. 

2.5/3) I know I could just write it in this fic like usual and just post other requests till I figure out how to move ahead in the second part but it just feels odd to me to not have both parts next to each other. Besides it has been my intention from the beginning that this fic would hold shorter stories and headcanon lists anyway so in my eyes, the soulmate au would be more suited to being it’s own thing.

But yeah, I’m off to get the first part of it posted so stay tuned for that!  
Also, thanks for all the kudos, comments, and requests. Seeing them really motivates me to keep writing!  
Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> On other notes, if you guys want to request aus too then go ahead! I'd love to try my hand at them! If you suggest an au based off a show/movie/comic though, no promises I'll know what you are talking about. But still, don't be shy to ask about it! I want to leave you guys with as many possibilities as possible!


End file.
